vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobius Infinity
Summary The Mobius Infinity (メビウスインフィニテイ Mebiusuinfiniti) was a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object, and one of the Objects which participated in the Gigant Hustler. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Mobius Infinity Origin: Heavy Object Classification: Strategic Artillery Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground through static electricity), three large caliber railguns as main weapons, dozens of railguns, laser beams, etc as secondary weapons; Advanced Sensors, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannons, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (530 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: At least 25 kilometers with main weapons, likely higher; over 20 kilometers with secondary weapons Weaknesses: Needs to attach naval floats to cross large bodies of water, its main cannons can be sabotaged by interfering with their ice crystals Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Large Caliber Railguns:' The Mobius Infinity is an unique second generation Object specialized in large-distance attacks. It uses three ultra-large railguns as its main cannons. The shells of these railguns have wings for attitude control. The Mobius Infinity prefers to fire them straight up to an extremely high altitude, where the shells will turn in the shape of a Möbius strip and destroy the enemy from above. The attack combines the kinetic energy of the railgun with the potential energy of the high altitude to produce destructive power rivaling a meteor strike experiment, establishing the Mobius Infinity as the most powerful of all the Gigant Hustler's Objects. The technology was speculated by Quenser to be an offshoot of the Capitalist Corporations's mass driver tech. The maximum altitude the Mobius Infinity was shown to shoot its shells is twenty-five thousand meters, though Heivia thought that if it wasn't for the wings in the shell changing their trajectory they would continue into space. **'Direct Fire:' The Mobius Infinity can also shoot the cannons horizontally, curving the shots in the air like a boomerang to avoid obstacles and/or to attack the back of an Object. *'Ice Crystals:' To prevent the main cannons bending under their own weight or heat and causing its shots to miss their targets, the Mobius Infinity they use a thermal jacket that uses heat distribution to freely bend the barrel. In order to determine the bend of the barrels and adjust its accuracy, it has lasers reflectors installed on the barrels. However, mirrors can't be used as reflectors since they would break with the shockwaves of the cannon. Instead of trying to create indestructible mirrors, the Mobius Infinity blows ice crystals into expendable reflectors. The snow crystals are made by gathering moisture around the dust in the air and then freezing it. It uses nanotechnology to create the core and sprays supercooled water around it to complete the crystal. The ice crystals can be constantly replenished and reformed into reflectors even after being destroyed by each shot. Like a photonic crystal, this artificial snow has the optimal design for bending the lasers. Quenser speculated that it likely had some kind of system using static electricity to deflect dust and other unwanted substances. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8